The Wolf Pack
by Revogolf
Summary: Cameron was recently bitten by an unknown alpha, and it is soon realized that being a werewolf isn't everything you hoped of it being. First, his roommate turns out to be a evil fluffy killing machine,his best friend has something to do with strange disappearances, and a guy with magic powers is threatening to kill his friends if Cameron doesn't join ats Beacon Hills for you.
1. Prologue

I woke in a room were was standing over me. He was flashing a light in my eyes, then turned it off when he saw i was awake. Scott and the three people that were with him were closeby having a heated conversation.

"-Wasn't her fault Derek!" Scott muttered.

"She's a Freaking Argent! She used to hunt us!" Derek muttered loudly.

"Not anymore!" Said Isaac with the girl.

"Shut up Isaac!" Derek said. Isaac Cleared his throat and walked over to sit by the girl. I tried to sit up but my side hurt like heck. Dr. Deaton pressed me down.

"You shouldn't move." He said.

"What's happening?" I ask dizzily.

"Well, your bite isn't healing like it should..."

"Bite?" I said loudly. Scott and Derek turned their heads on me. Derek looked back at Scott, then left.

"You ok?" Scott asked.

"What the heck happened?" I asked. He kinda scratched his head like he didn't know what i was talking about.

"It's...complicated." He muttered.

"And what are you!" I said. He looked at me and opened his mouth like he was gonna say something, but stayed silent.

"So you saw that..."

"Yeah, I saw you turn into some...I don't even know, and your eyes were glowing yellow, and then those two came out of nowhere!" I pointed at Isaac and the girl.

"Ok, i think i can break this to you easier than those three can." said. I gazed at him eagerly "Scott and Isaac are werewolves, and your becoming one too."

1

"Your joking." I said.

"I am serious Cameron." said. "That bite is slowly turning you."

"You can't prove that." I mutter. Scott gets Up and suddenly his hands start to grow claws. His hair is slightly growing on his cheeks and his eyes were glowing a bright yellow. His teeth had turned to fangs and he looked, well, like a monster.

"Is that proof enough?" Scott growled. I nodded slowly. His face finally turned back to normal and he no longer had claws and fangs.

"That's happening to me?" I ask Deaton.

"I'm afraid so." He says. "Two days before the full moon too."

"That's bad." Isaac said, looking at the bloody bite mark on my side.

"What i wonder is why it's not healing." Deaton said. "And it's already been three days-"

"THREE DAYS?!" I say. "Does my mom know?"

My mom left for a trip and left me with Scott's mom since they were close friends at the hospital.

"I can't get a hold of her." Scott said. "I guess they don't have good signal in Jamaica."

"For now Scott and Isaac are going to guard you until it heals" says.

"What about during classes?" I ask.

"Are you forgetting i'm your teacher?" Deaton says. "Now, all three of you get home. I need a word with miss Argent." Deaton Points to the girl who sat by Isaac. I think her name was Allison. She's kinda the only thing Scott talked about.

Scott's mom picked me and Isaac up. Scott had his motorcycle. I kinda envied him. I'm only fourteen so I still have to wait two years to get a drivers licence.

"You guys ok?" Asked both of us.

"Fine." Me and Isaac said in unison. She Gave us a look, then continued driving. I looked at my side and saw the bottom half of my shirt drenched in blood.

"So, werewolves..." I whisper to Isaac.

"Yeah..." Isaac mutters back.

"Do you guys...like...turn into wolves or..."

Isaac stared at me.

"Ok, i'll just ask later. No big deal."

Isaac stared.

"Never's ok too." I say.

That night i had the weirdest dream. My best friend kevin was there. He was face to face with this dirty blonde dude with sunglasses and a stick that blind people used to...

ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Anyway, The blind dude was talking to kevin. I couldn't hear what he was saying, But Kevin nodded twice and went off. The blind dude pointed his head in my direction and slowly started to take off his glasses. His eyes were blood red. He grew claws and fangs and his whole body went pitch black, then something in my ear whispered "Run." I tried to obey but my legs were glued to the round. I couldn't move any part of my body. The black beast continued to walk toward me. I struggled and couldn't move any part of my body. The man was about to claw me when something in the wind started calling my name.

I woke in the guest room of Scott's house. was yelling at all three of us to wake up. I quickly got up. My side started to burn badly. I ignored it and went to get breakfast. already had three plates out for us. I quickly sat down and started eating. After i was done I felt the gaze of Scott and Isaac on me.

"You have a little..." Isaac pointed to my cheek. All three of us laughed. I went and got dressed. I put another bandage on my bite because it wasn't getting any better. I put on my hoodie and went outside with Isaac and Scott. He waved to us as we got in 's car.

"You ok?" My best friend asked me.

"I'm fine kevin."

"You haven't been at school for awhile. Me and Claire were getting worried." He said.

"Where is Claire?" I asked him.

"She was feeling sick yesterday." He said. "Allison Drove her home."

I looked at him. He shrugs. I close my locker and we head to first period. I sat behind him. was there and was Giving me a look and mouthed "The bite?" I nodded and he understood.

"IRVING!" Coach Yelled in my ear. "WAKE UP!"

I fell were on the lacrosse field. Kevin was giving me an unsure look.

"I'm fine!" I say.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Very!" I say. I put my attention to the field. Scott was getting all the balls before they landed in the basket. Isaac and Stiles were protecting him from Jackson, this jerky Junior that messed with us all the time. His Cousin, Dimitri, was basicly the freshman spawn of Jackson. Jackson Shot the ball straight into the goal. He laughed at Scotts fail.

"Someone needs to teach him a lesson." Isaac said as he and Stiles came of the field.

"Hey, your a werewolf. Just claw off his face." Stiles whispered.

"You know?" I asked.

"Course. I'm the one who found out what Scott was." Stiles grinned.

"So you're one too?" I said.

"Ha, no thanks." Stiles whispered.

"Ok, so this isn't gonna work." Scott muttered. Him, Isaac, Stiles and Deaton were looking at my bite. Suddenly i started hearing an engine of a car. Had to be outside, even though the Walls were brick. I heard a Car door slam and a voice.

"Kevin, i'll be home soon, just keep Cora company" The voice said. I heard a knock on the door to the vet.

"Come in." Deaton said. Derek from yesterday came inside. He had just put his phone in his pocket.

"How did i just hear that?" I blurted out.

"Hear what?" Deaton asked.

"I heard his car drive in." I said.

"The bite's taking effect." Derek said.

"At Least now we know he's not gonna turn into a kanima..." Isaac muttered.

"A WHAT?!" I said.

"Or a banshee..."

"SHUT UP ISAAC!" Derek and Scott said together. He then stood there silent.

"Look, we'll tell you about those later." Scott said. I sighed then started to smell mint gum. It was so strong it was like it was glued to my nose.

"Who has Mints?" I asked. Everyone looked at Isaac.

"What?" He said.

"Hearing and smelling already." Deaton said.

"What's next, claws?" I laughed. Everyone looked at me.

"Don't tell me i was right." I said.

"Deaton what do we do? The full moon's tomorrow." Scott asked Deaton.

"I got an idea." Derek said.

"We're not killing him!" Stiles said.

"Who said that was what i was gonna say?"

"That's your Solution to everything!" Stiles said.

"We just lock him in a cage like we're doing to kevin and Cora." Derek said.

"Wait, Kevin's a werewolf?" I asked.

"After you hanging out so much i'd think you'd know." Derek said.

"And how do you know him?"

"He's my brother. Now can we stop playing twenty questions?" Derek muttered.

"Derek's plan will work." Deaton said. "As long as you're not afraid of tight spaces." I shrugged. There was one time were my brother thought it was funny to lock me in a closet for three hours when i was five.

"Lets do that then." Isaac said. We all nodded.

I had Another weird dream, but this time i was staring at the moon. It was full and was glowing brightly. I saw the blind dude. He had four people with him. One was this big bald dude that look of constipation on his face. The next was a woman who didn't have shoes on. Her toenails were claws and painted black. the last two were twins. then looked familiar. Anyway they both looked angry. They were looking at Kevin. He was against a tree. His face was clawed up. His eyes were glowing this blue color. The blind man's cane stick thing had a big point at the tip. He was about to spear it at Kevin. I opened my mouth to say something but my voice wouldn't work. I kept trying to yell but it wouldn't work. Then the Blind man threw the spear at Kevin. It was in slow motion. Finally my voice worked and i yelled out "KEVIN!"

"Calm down." A voice said. "It was just a dream."

I opened my eyes and saw Scott. they both were fully dressed.

"What the..."

"We didn't wake you this morning. Mom said you had a fever." Scott said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost dark." Stiles said. "We got to get you to Derek's."

We went outside and I hopped in Stiles's piece of crap Jeep. We went to this abandoned warehouse. We went inside and found Derek and some other people in a large room on the top floor. Derek was Having a conversation with this pretty looking seventeen year old girl when he saw us.

"Glad you could make it." Derek said sarcastically.

"Where are the cages?" Scott ased.

"Oh yeah. Thos got screwed up by Isaac (Everyone looked at Isaac) So we're just gonna chain them up." Derek showed us these silver chains.

"That looks comfortable." I mumbled.

"It totally is." Derek said. "Now lean your back against the pole."

"I gotta go back to school." I say. "I have a study group with my friends."

"Good." Derek said. "So you can get Kevin."

"Do you want me to fail this test?" I say.

"Do you want to mindlessly kill people tonight?" Derek growled.

"Look, night isn't for another three hours!" I say. "I'll only take two and hurry here." I said.

"But the effects of the full moon start before then." Scott said.

"Fine. Isaac go with him. You and Scott are the only one's that can control it besides me." Derek gives Isaac a look. He nods, then we both head to the School.

"Whys he here?" Claire asked. We were alone in the school in the library. Isaac was by the window, reading the chronicles of narnia.

"He's my ride." I mutter. I quickly finish my first sheet of math homework and move to the next, constantly asking claire for help. Jarod sideways looks at Claire's paper and copies it. Kevin Keeps looking at the door of the library like something was about to happen.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Fine." Kevin stuttered. He looked out the window. the sun was on the horizon. I was about to ask Claire how to do X times y Squared when Kevin asked me into the hall.

"Whats up." I say.

"Derek told me." Kevin said. "About the bite."

"So you are a werewolf too!" I said.

"Yeah, but we need to leave, like right now." He Said shakily.

"What's going on?" Claire just came out of the library.

"I've been smelling Kanima for miles." Kevin told her. "They're coming this way."

"What the heck are Kanima's?" I said. " And why are you telling her?"

"Because she's a sorceress." He whispered.

"Like Hermione?" I muttered. All three of us laughed a little.

"But to be serious, Kanima's are these lizard like shapeshifters. there's a whole army of them in Beacon hills." Kevin started. "They are controlled by Necromancers. They control all dark spirits and Kanima's. Anyway, Kanima's And werewolves hate each other, thats why Necro's take them over. Necromancers hate werewolves with all their soul, killing all they come across, unless they're in a pack. My brother's the leader of our pack, which is me,my sister cora, Scott, Isaac, Claire, the twins and my uncle peter, unless Derek accepted you in."

"He hasn't told me anything like that." I said.

"He must not trust you yet."Kevin said.

"Guys. It's a full moon and we are slowly being cornered by Kanimas. i think it's time to-"

It sound like glass shattering came from the library. We quickly ran in and I saw the scariest thing i have ever seen since i watched Aliens versus Predators With Kevin and Claire. A human sized lizard like creature was choking Jarod with it's tail. Isaac was on the ground, passed out. Jarod's face was growing blue. He was running out of air.

"Let him go!" Kevin yelled at the Lizard. It hissed, tightening it's grip. I felt my finger nails grow slowly to claws. Claire took a look at me and was staring at my eyes. I looked at my reflection on my dying Ipod and saw my eyes glowing yellow and my teeth were fangs. I looked back at the kanima and ran at it. It hissed loudly, slashing at me with it's claws. I dodged most of them, getting cuts every other dodge. Finally, it pushed me into a bookshelf. I was dazed and tasted blood in my mouth, but felt like i could fight some more.

This is what it feels like to be a werewolf.

I looked over at claire. She had just taken out a worn leather book. She was muttering something and her eye's had suddenly turned purple. I looked back at kevin. He was transformed too, but his eyes were glowing a blue color, not yellow. I wondered what that meant, but figured i could ask him later if we survived this. I got up and ran at the kanima's tail. i was gonna try and chop it off with my claws, but before i could reach, a big black tendel came out of the broken window and wrapped around my neck. I felt air trying to get out of my lungs and air trying to get in. I tried to slash the rope with my claws but it wouldn't work. I was quickly growing dizzy. I looked over at Kevin. He was being slashed all over with the lizard's claws. Two more lizards had come in and were chasing Claire. Jarod Had passed out of loss of oxygen but was finally out of the lizard's grasp. I slowly closed my eyes and passed out myself.

2

I woke in the english room. Claire was kneeled down, her hands over my chest. Some green power was coming from her hands and into me. I coughed loudly and Claire stopped.

"I thought you were a goner." Kevin smiled. He had scars all over his body. Claire had a scratch on her face. Jarod had scratches too, but they weren't as bad as Kevin's.

"How'd you guys..."

"I did it." Kevin said. "No need for a thanks, I was just saving my best friends life..."

"Thanks." I said. He grinned.

"Where are the lizards?" I asked Claire.

"There are some still in the library." She started.

Her eyes were purple again and the was looking at the wall like she was seeing through it.

"I texted Derek." Kevin said. "He'll be here soon."

"Thank god." I muttered.

"Shhhh!" Claire said. "Three are coming up the hall."

Sure enough, I could hear three heartbeats in the hallway. They all were rapid, like the lizards had just crawled out of searing hot lava and was about to be pushed in again. They were afraid, but not of us. I could tell they still hated us.

The door nob was being twisted. Claire grasped my arm tightly, her finger nails stabbing into it. The door was about to open when i heard a loud hissing noise. The kanimas let go of the door and retreated. Claire let go of my arm and slowly got up. It took me all my strength to sit up, much less stand. Jarod helped me up and I sat on a desk.

"That was close." I said.

"Yeah." Claire said.

Kevin's phone beeped silently. He looked at it, then frowned.

"They're outside." Kevin said. "But all the doors are blocked."

"Can't they just work together to open it?" I asked.

Jarod quickly snatched Kevin's phone, typed rapidly, then sent.

"What the heck!" Kevin growled, snatching it back.

"I gave them a direction to get through." Jarod said.

"Where?"

"The cafeteria windows." Jarod said. "They're always fixing it anyway so might as well."

"But the kanimas will hear." Kevin pointed out.

"A few Kanimas against six werewolves." Jarod said. "How hard could it be?"

Within the next five minutes I headed ripping a and slashing and screaming. It was then silent for a moment, then I headed a loud howl. I was so tempted that I howled back, along with Kevin. We heard footsteps after that. The door opened and Derek, Scott and Cora stood in the doorway.

"Someone's doing good on their first full moon." Scott laughed.

I ran up and hugged him tightly. Scott was basicly my older brother. We weren't related but Scott has always been there. Derek ruffled Kevin's hair and Cora and Claire high fived.

"Now lets-"

"RUN!" said a voice down the hall, Isaac and Peter were running toward us. "THEY HAVE A PYROMANCER THAT SET THE PLACE ON FIRE!"

Behind him was a big ball of fire that was heading after Isaac.

"GO GO GO!" Derek yelled and we all started running the other way. The fire got closer and hotter. We came to the end of the second floor hall. All there was was a large window.

"KEEP GOING!" Isaac yelled.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" I yelled at him. I looked over at Claire and she was muttering words under her breath. The door suddenly broke and shattered. I looked down. at least a twelve foot drop. But we're werewolves. magic healing right?

"JUMP!" Derek yelled. The fire was right behind us. I took a deep breath and jumped.

For a second i felt like i was floating. Like I was flying in the endless air and the fire couldn't get to me. Then reality struck when i hit the ground face first. I slowly got up and heard a loud yell. i looked behind me and saw Isaac gripping his leg in pain. He must have broken it falling.

"Go!" He yelled. "I'll be fine."

"Isaac!" Kevin said.

"GO!" Isaac growled. I looked toward the forest. It looked dark and evil in the moonlight. Then i ran with the others. Scott and Kevin were right by me, Claire behind us, making a rock blocking to slow the enemy down.

"Come on!" I yelled to her. She stopped, then ran towards me. That moment the rock broke and a big furry beast with red eyes was looking at us.

"What is that!?" I said.

"An alpha." Derek said. "An alpha that couldn't control himself, turning him into-"

"Peter." Kevin said.

"What?" Peter mumbled.

"JUST RUN!" Scott yelled. We all started to run from the monster. The monster howled and chased us. Behind it was an army of kanima and a hooded Person with a gandalf staff. The dude blew fire at us. Luckily he was a bad aim. Unluckily he can explode his fireballs. One catched by my arm and blew up, forcing me into a tree. A kanima almost slashed my neck if Claire hadn't thrown a giant rock in it's face. We continued to run until a bunch of Kanimas Circled around us and made a dead end. The seven of us against at least four dozen kanima's. no big deal. The hooded guy was walking up, his staff in his arm. The giant Alpha was right behind him.

"So what do i find here." Said a familiar voice. "A bunch of werewolves and a pretty Sorceress."

"Jeremiah?" I asked.

"Good answer." Said the hooded figure. "I think Drake here is hungry."

The hooded figure petted the big Alpha. The beast growled loudly at us.

"Feast." The hooded man said. The Alpha roared loudly, then charged at us. The kanimas followed its lead. I grew my claws and started slashing. I didn't even fight off one Kanima, how am i gonna defeat dozens?

One charged straight at me. I roundhouse kicked it and slashed it in the face. It hissed loudly, then came at me again. I dodged it razor sharp talons and was able to kick it against a tree. Another one came up and picked a fight. I dodged its first blow, But got a sharp cut on my side. It stung really bad, but I tackled it onto the ground and focused on the first Lizard. It had just regained its strength and Slashed at me with the speed of light. I got cuts all over. I dodged the last one, then head-butted it back into its tree. The second one literally stabbed its talons into my chest. Kevin slashed its neck and in fell. I felt really weak after that. Everywhere was throbbing. I couldn't go on like this. My chest was gushing blood, staining my shirt. I felt light headed. I leaned down on a tree. Kevin fended off the Kanimas that came out way.

"RETREAT!" The hooded man yelled loudly. "FALL BACK!"

The kanimas obeyed and they soon were gone. Many dead kanimas were on the ground, turned back to humans. Everyone was worn out. None of their wounds were as bad as mine. Kevin helped me stand, but all i wanted to do was lay on the ground.

"Shame." Peter said as he kicked the bodies to make sure they were dead.

"Even Peter didn't morph into whatever that was." Derek said, doing the same thing. Claire looked super tired, but Scott was helping her with her share of Kanimas so she looked ok except for a couple bruises.

"We need to get to Deaton." Scott said.


	2. Chapter 1

1

"Your joking." I said.

"I am serious Cameron." said. "That bite is slowly turning you."

"You can't prove that." I mutter. Scott gets Up and suddenly his hands start to grow claws. His hair is slightly growing on his cheeks and his eyes were glowing a bright yellow. His teeth had turned to fangs and he looked, well, like a monster.

"Is that proof enough?" Scott growled. I nodded slowly. His face finally turned back to normal and he no longer had claws and fangs.

"That's happening to me?" I ask Deaton.

"I'm afraid so." He says. "Two days before the full moon too."

"That's bad." Isaac said, looking at the bloody bite mark on my side.

"What i wonder is why it's not healing." Deaton said. "And it's already been three days-"

"THREE DAYS?!" I say. "Does my mom know?"

My mom left for a trip and left me with Scott's mom since they were close friends at the hospital.

"I can't get a hold of her." Scott said. "I guess they don't have good signal in Jamaica."

"For now Scott and Isaac are going to guard you until it heals" says.

"What about during classes?" I ask.

"Are you forgetting i'm your teacher?" Deaton says. "Now, all three of you get home. I need a word with miss Argent." Deaton Points to the girl who sat by Isaac. I think her name was Allison. She's kinda the only thing Scott talked about.

Scott's mom picked me and Isaac up. Scott had his motorcycle. I kinda envied him. I'm only fourteen so I still have to wait two years to get a drivers licence.

"You guys ok?" Asked both of us.

"Fine." Me and Isaac said in unison. She Gave us a look, then continued driving. I looked at my side and saw the bottom half of my shirt drenched in blood.

"So, werewolves..." I whisper to Isaac.

"Yeah..." Isaac mutters back.

"Do you guys...like...turn into wolves or..."

Isaac stared at me.

"Ok, i'll just ask later. No big deal."

Isaac stared.

"Never's ok too." I say.

That night i had the weirdest dream. My best friend kevin was there. He was face to face with this dirty blonde dude with sunglasses and a stick that blind people used to...

ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Anyway, The blind dude was talking to kevin. I couldn't hear what he was saying, But Kevin nodded twice and went off. The blind dude pointed his head in my direction and slowly started to take off his glasses. His eyes were blood red. He grew claws and fangs and his whole body went pitch black, then something in my ear whispered "Run." I tried to obey but my legs were glued to the round. I couldn't move any part of my body. The black beast continued to walk toward me. I struggled and couldn't move any part of my body. The man was about to claw me when something in the wind started calling my name.

I woke in the guest room of Scott's house. was yelling at all three of us to wake up. I quickly got up. My side started to burn badly. I ignored it and went to get breakfast. already had three plates out for us. I quickly sat down and started eating. After i was done I felt the gaze of Scott and Isaac on me.

"You have a little..." Isaac pointed to my cheek. All three of us laughed. I went and got dressed. I put another bandage on my bite because it wasn't getting any better. I put on my hoodie and went outside with Isaac and Scott. He waved to us as we got in 's car.

"You ok?" My best friend asked me.

"I'm fine kevin."

"You haven't been at school for awhile. Me and Claire were getting worried." He said.

"Where is Claire?" I asked him.

"She was feeling sick yesterday." He said. "Allison Drove her home."

I looked at him. He shrugs. I close my locker and we head to first period. I sat behind him. was there and was Giving me a look and mouthed "The bite?" I nodded and he understood.

"IRVING!" Coach Yelled in my ear. "WAKE UP!"

I fell were on the lacrosse field. Kevin was giving me an unsure look.

"I'm fine!" I say.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Very!" I say. I put my attention to the field. Scott was getting all the balls before they landed in the basket. Isaac and Stiles were protecting him from Jackson, this jerky Junior that messed with us all the time. His Cousin, Dimitri, was basicly the freshman spawn of Jackson. Jackson Shot the ball straight into the goal. He laughed at Scotts fail.

"Someone needs to teach him a lesson." Isaac said as he and Stiles came of the field.

"Hey, your a werewolf. Just claw off his face." Stiles whispered.

"You know?" I asked.

"Course. I'm the one who found out what Scott was." Stiles grinned.

"So you're one too?" I said.

"Ha, no thanks." Stiles whispered.

"Ok, so this isn't gonna work." Scott muttered. Him, Isaac, Stiles and Deaton were looking at my bite. Suddenly i started hearing an engine of a car. Had to be outside, even though the Walls were brick. I heard a Car door slam and a voice.

"Kevin, i'll be home soon, just keep Cora company" The voice said. I heard a knock on the door to the vet.

"Come in." Deaton said. Derek from yesterday came inside. He had just put his phone in his pocket.

"How did i just hear that?" I blurted out.

"Hear what?" Deaton asked.

"I heard his car drive in." I said.

"The bite's taking effect." Derek said.

"At Least now we know he's not gonna turn into a kanima..." Isaac muttered.

"A WHAT?!" I said.

"Or a banshee..."

"SHUT UP ISAAC!" Derek and Scott said together. He then stood there silent.

"Look, we'll tell you about those later." Scott said. I sighed then started to smell mint gum. It was so strong it was like it was glued to my nose.

"Who has Mints?" I asked. Everyone looked at Isaac.

"What?" He said.

"Hearing and smelling already." Deaton said.

"What's next, claws?" I laughed. Everyone looked at me.

"Don't tell me i was right." I said.

"Deaton what do we do? The full moon's tomorrow." Scott asked Deaton.

"I got an idea." Derek said.

"We're not killing him!" Stiles said.

"Who said that was what i was gonna say?"

"That's your Solution to everything!" Stiles said.

"We just lock him in a cage like we're doing to kevin and Cora." Derek said.

"Wait, Kevin's a werewolf?" I asked.

"After you hanging out so much i'd think you'd know." Derek said.

"And how do you know him?"

"He's my brother. Now can we stop playing twenty questions?" Derek muttered.

"Derek's plan will work." Deaton said. "As long as you're not afraid of tight spaces." I shrugged. There was one time were my brother thought it was funny to lock me in a closet for three hours when i was five.

"Lets do that then." Isaac said. We all nodded.

I had Another weird dream, but this time i was staring at the moon. It was full and was glowing brightly. I saw the blind dude. He had four people with him. One was this big bald dude that look of constipation on his face. The next was a woman who didn't have shoes on. Her toenails were claws and painted black. the last two were twins. then looked familiar. Anyway they both looked angry. They were looking at Kevin. He was against a tree. His face was clawed up. His eyes were glowing this blue color. The blind man's cane stick thing had a big point at the tip. He was about to spear it at Kevin. I opened my mouth to say something but my voice wouldn't work. I kept trying to yell but it wouldn't work. Then the Blind man threw the spear at Kevin. It was in slow motion. Finally my voice worked and i yelled out "KEVIN!"

"Calm down." A voice said. "It was just a dream."

I opened my eyes and saw Scott. they both were fully dressed.

"What the..."

"We didn't wake you this morning. Mom said you had a fever." Scott said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost dark." Stiles said. "We got to get you to Derek's."

We went outside and I hopped in Stiles's piece of crap Jeep. We went to this abandoned warehouse. We went inside and found Derek and some other people in a large room on the top floor. Derek was Having a conversation with this pretty looking seventeen year old girl when he saw us.

"Glad you could make it." Derek said sarcastically.

"Where are the cages?" Scott ased.

"Oh yeah. Thos got screwed up by Isaac (Everyone looked at Isaac) So we're just gonna chain them up." Derek showed us these silver chains.

"That looks comfortable." I mumbled.

"It totally is." Derek said. "Now lean your back against the pole."

"I gotta go back to school." I say. "I have a study group with my friends."

"Good." Derek said. "So you can get Kevin."

"Do you want me to fail this test?" I say.

"Do you want to mindlessly kill people tonight?" Derek growled.

"Look, night isn't for another three hours!" I say. "I'll only take two and hurry here." I said.

"But the effects of the full moon start before then." Scott said.

"Fine. Isaac go with him. You and Scott are the only one's that can control it besides me." Derek gives Isaac a look. He nods, then we both head to the School.

"Whys he here?" Claire asked. We were alone in the school in the library. Isaac was by the window, reading the chronicles of narnia.

"He's my ride." I mutter. I quickly finish my first sheet of math homework and move to the next, constantly asking claire for help. Jarod sideways looks at Claire's paper and copies it. Kevin Keeps looking at the door of the library like something was about to happen.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Fine." Kevin stuttered. He looked out the window. the sun was on the horizon. I was about to ask Claire how to do X times y Squared when Kevin asked me into the hall.

"Whats up." I say.

"Derek told me." Kevin said. "About the bite."

"So you are a werewolf too!" I said.

"Yeah, but we need to leave, like right now." He Said shakily.

"What's going on?" Claire just came out of the library.

"I've been smelling Kanima for miles." Kevin told her. "They're coming this way."

"What the heck are Kanima's?" I said. " And why are you telling her?"

"Because she's a sorceress." He whispered.

"Like Hermione?" I muttered. All three of us laughed a little.

"But to be serious, Kanima's are these lizard like shapeshifters. there's a whole army of them in Beacon hills." Kevin started. "They are controlled by Necromancers. They control all dark spirits and Kanima's. Anyway, Kanima's And werewolves hate each other, thats why Necro's take them over. Necromancers hate werewolves with all their soul, killing all they come across, unless they're in a pack. My brother's the leader of our pack, which is me,my sister cora, Scott, Isaac, Claire, the twins and my uncle peter, unless Derek accepted you in."

"He hasn't told me anything like that." I said.

"He must not trust you yet."Kevin said.

"Guys. It's a full moon and we are slowly being cornered by Kanimas. i think it's time to-"

It sound like glass shattering came from the library. We quickly ran in and I saw the scariest thing i have ever seen since i watched Aliens versus Predators With Kevin and Claire. A human sized lizard like creature was choking Jarod with it's tail. Isaac was on the ground, passed out. Jarod's face was growing blue. He was running out of air.

"Let him go!" Kevin yelled at the Lizard. It hissed, tightening it's grip. I felt my finger nails grow slowly to claws. Claire took a look at me and was staring at my eyes. I looked at my reflection on my dying Ipod and saw my eyes glowing yellow and my teeth were fangs. I looked back at the kanima and ran at it. It hissed loudly, slashing at me with it's claws. I dodged most of them, getting cuts every other dodge. Finally, it pushed me into a bookshelf. I was dazed and tasted blood in my mouth, but felt like i could fight some more.

This is what it feels like to be a werewolf.

I looked over at claire. She had just taken out a worn leather book. She was muttering something and her eye's had suddenly turned purple. I looked back at kevin. He was transformed too, but his eyes were glowing a blue color, not yellow. I wondered what that meant, but figured i could ask him later if we survived this. I got up and ran at the kanima's tail. i was gonna try and chop it off with my claws, but before i could reach, a big black tendel came out of the broken window and wrapped around my neck. I felt air trying to get out of my lungs and air trying to get in. I tried to slash the rope with my claws but it wouldn't work. I was quickly growing dizzy. I looked over at Kevin. He was being slashed all over with the lizard's claws. Two more lizards had come in and were chasing Claire. Jarod Had passed out of loss of oxygen but was finally out of the lizard's grasp. I slowly closed my eyes and passed out myself.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke in the english room. Claire was kneeled down, her hands over my chest. Some green power was coming from her hands and into me. I coughed loudly and Claire stopped.

"I thought you were a goner." Kevin smiled. He had scars all over his body. Claire had a scratch on her face. Jarod had scratches too, but they weren't as bad as Kevin's.

"How'd you guys..."

"I did it." Kevin said. "No need for a thanks, I was just saving my best friends life..."

"Thanks." I said. He grinned.

"Where are the lizards?" I asked Claire.

"There are some still in the library." She started.

Her eyes were purple again and the was looking at the wall like she was seeing through it.

"I texted Derek." Kevin said. "He'll be here soon."

"Thank god." I muttered.

"Shhhh!" Claire said. "Three are coming up the hall."

Sure enough, I could hear three heartbeats in the hallway. They all were rapid, like the lizards had just crawled out of searing hot lava and was about to be pushed in again. They were afraid, but not of us. I could tell they still hated us.

The door nob was being twisted. Claire grasped my arm tightly, her finger nails stabbing into it. The door was about to open when i heard a loud hissing noise. The kanimas let go of the door and retreated. Claire let go of my arm and slowly got up. It took me all my strength to sit up, much less stand. Jarod helped me up and I sat on a desk.

"That was close." I said.

"Yeah." Claire said.

Kevin's phone beeped silently. He looked at it, then frowned.

"They're outside." Kevin said. "But all the doors are blocked."

"Can't they just work together to open it?" I asked.

Jarod quickly snatched Kevin's phone, typed rapidly, then sent.

"What the heck!" Kevin growled, snatching it back.

"I gave them a direction to get through." Jarod said.

"Where?"

"The cafeteria windows." Jarod said. "They're always fixing it anyway so might as well."

"But the kanimas will hear." Kevin pointed out.

"A few Kanimas against six werewolves." Jarod said. "How hard could it be?"

Within the next five minutes I headed ripping a and slashing and screaming. It was then silent for a moment, then I headed a loud howl. I was so tempted that I howled back, along with Kevin. We heard footsteps after that. The door opened and Derek, Scott and Cora stood in the doorway.

"Someone's doing good on their first full moon." Scott laughed.

I ran up and hugged him tightly. Scott was basicly my older brother. We weren't related but Scott has always been there. Derek ruffled Kevin's hair and Cora and Claire high fived.

"Now lets-"

"RUN!" said a voice down the hall, Isaac and Peter were running toward us. "THEY HAVE A PYROMANCER THAT SET THE PLACE ON FIRE!"

Behind him was a big ball of fire that was heading after Isaac.

"GO GO GO!" Derek yelled and we all started running the other way. The fire got closer and hotter. We came to the end of the second floor hall. All there was was a large window.

"KEEP GOING!" Isaac yelled.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" I yelled at him. I looked over at Claire and she was muttering words under her breath. The door suddenly broke and shattered. I looked down. at least a twelve foot drop. But we're werewolves. magic healing right?

"JUMP!" Derek yelled. The fire was right behind us. I took a deep breath and jumped.

For a second i felt like i was floating. Like I was flying in the endless air and the fire couldn't get to me. Then reality struck when i hit the ground face first. I slowly got up and heard a loud yell. i looked behind me and saw Isaac gripping his leg in pain. He must have broken it falling.

"Go!" He yelled. "I'll be fine."

"Isaac!" Kevin said.

"GO!" Isaac growled. I looked toward the forest. It looked dark and evil in the moonlight. Then i ran with the others. Scott and Kevin were right by me, Claire behind us, making a rock blocking to slow the enemy down.

"Come on!" I yelled to her. She stopped, then ran towards me. That moment the rock broke and a big furry beast with red eyes was looking at us.

"What is that!?" I said.

"An alpha." Derek said. "An alpha that couldn't control himself, turning him into-"

"Peter." Kevin said.

"What?" Peter mumbled.

"JUST RUN!" Scott yelled. We all started to run from the monster. The monster howled and chased us. Behind it was an army of kanima and a hooded Person with a gandalf staff. The dude blew fire at us. Luckily he was a bad aim. Unluckily he can explode his fireballs. One catched by my arm and blew up, forcing me into a tree. A kanima almost slashed my neck if Claire hadn't thrown a giant rock in it's face. We continued to run until a bunch of Kanimas Circled around us and made a dead end. The seven of us against at least four dozen kanima's. no big deal. The hooded guy was walking up, his staff in his arm. The giant Alpha was right behind him.

"So what do i find here." Said a familiar voice. "A bunch of werewolves and a pretty Sorceress."

"Jeremiah?" I asked.

"Good answer." Said the hooded figure. "I think Drake here is hungry."

The hooded figure petted the big Alpha. The beast growled loudly at us.

"Feast." The hooded man said. The Alpha roared loudly, then charged at us. The kanimas followed its lead. I grew my claws and started slashing. I didn't even fight off one Kanima, how am i gonna defeat dozens?

One charged straight at me. I roundhouse kicked it and slashed it in the face. It hissed loudly, then came at me again. I dodged it razor sharp talons and was able to kick it against a tree. Another one came up and picked a fight. I dodged its first blow, But got a sharp cut on my side. It stung really bad, but I tackled it onto the ground and focused on the first Lizard. It had just regained its strength and Slashed at me with the speed of light. I got cuts all over. I dodged the last one, then head-butted it back into its tree. The second one literally stabbed its talons into my chest. Kevin slashed its neck and in fell. I felt really weak after that. Everywhere was throbbing. I couldn't go on like this. My chest was gushing blood, staining my shirt. I felt light headed. I leaned down on a tree. Kevin fended off the Kanimas that came out way.

"RETREAT!" The hooded man yelled loudly. "FALL BACK!"

The kanimas obeyed and they soon were gone. Many dead kanimas were on the ground, turned back to humans. Everyone was worn out. None of their wounds were as bad as mine. Kevin helped me stand, but all i wanted to do was lay on the ground.

"Shame." Peter said as he kicked the bodies to make sure they were dead.

"Even Peter didn't morph into whatever that was." Derek said, doing the same thing. Claire looked super tired, but Scott was helping her with her share of Kanimas so she looked ok except for a couple bruises.

"We need to get to Deaton." Scott said.


End file.
